1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a regulating system for guided ammunition flying at supersonic speed, such as missiles, rockets, or projectiles which includes an arrangement for effecting the guidance through a partially changeable flow pressure.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
From the disclosure of German Laid-open Patent Application No. 28 56 286 there has become known the stabilizing of missiles during flight while traveling at supersonic speed. Provided on the shell of the missile are radially directed nozzles. The medium streaming out of the nozzles produces a transverse force. This transverse force is adequate for the correction of the pitching or swinging movement of the missile. However, for the guidance of a missiles, the generatable transverse forces are inadequate.